


The pizza

by elenatria



Series: LawRusso [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Pizza, Quickie, Smut, habit - Freeform, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Johnny doesn't mind Daniel's annoying little habits as long as he gets a taste of him every morning.





	The pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard by the lovely TheEmpressar. http://theempressar.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)  
> 

                                                                                    

 

Johnny was munching on his stale morning crisps, the one bad habit he just couldn’t kick even after all those years of living with Mr Broccolini, with his eyes barely open as he stumbled in the dark. He dragged his naked feet on the wooden floor and opened the kitchen door squinting at the light coming from the window over the sink. Orange curtains - whoever thought orange curtains in a kitchen was a good idea? Oh right. Mr Perfect.

There he was, Mr Perfect doing the dishes in his purple shirt at seven in the morning. Like clockwork.

Johnny winced. “Do you _have_ to do that right now?”

Daniel turned, his shirt hanging loose over his jeans, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny even in the sleepy state he was in. He loved it when Daniel didn’t keep his shirts tucked in 24/7 -although he couldn’t deny relishing the sight of that fine ass- and the truth is, Daniel would rarely indulge him.

“Did I wake you up?”

“No…” Johnny slurred as he left the bag of Barbecue Lay’s leftovers on the table and sat down rubbing his eye lazily. “I just think it’s a bit too early to not find you in bed.”

“I have to go to the dealership,” Daniel explained as he turned on the tap.

“It’s fucking Sunday…” Johnny growled.

“Yeah, I know, I know…” Daniel apologized. “Louie did a little mix-up with the invoices and I thought I’d sort this out before Monday comes, it’s a nightmare.”

“I wonder why you still keep that clown,” Johnny murmured drumming his fingers on the newspaper. Daniel would always have the L.A. Times neatly placed on the table even if Johnny never bothered reading it. His own Blackbelt issues were scattered all around the house. Daniel used to complain, Mr Miyagi’s house was too small to accommodate all those magazines even after the renovation but he had grown used by now.

See, Johnny was the one habit he couldn’t kick. Not metaphorically anyway.

“He’s my cousin, okay?” Daniel said wiping with a towel Johnny’s favourite coffee mug, the black one with the red Van Halen logo, the one he had bought him after their first concert together.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Johnny interrupted him, “don’t give me that Italian ‘he’s faaaamaly’ speech again.”

“Anyway he said he’d be starting up his own business soon,” Daniel continued turning back to the sink. “Something about computers, look, I was just too tired to listen to all of it, honestly. As long as he’s out of my hair he can do whatever he pleases.”

“Thank god for that…” Johnny muttered grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from the bowl. Daniel always kept them fresh in a plastic container during the week but he would take them out on Sundays before Johnny woke up.

There was also a plate next to the bowl of cookies with a buttered toast with apricot jam, his favourite.

“What, no pancakes today?” Johnny asked, a hint of childlike anticipation in his voice.

“I-uh…” Daniel shifted back and forth, his hands still sank in the water. “I’m truly sorry, Johnny, I’ll make it up to you as soon as I come back from the dealership, I’m gonna make us pizza. With dough of my own making, the LaRusso family recipe, you know how that goes, right?”

“Yeah I know I know…” Johnny sniggered as he took a bite from the cookie, his big teeth cutting through those sinful chocolate chips.

_Dark chocolate, just like Daniel’s skin underneath those clothes._

Way too many clothes, Johnny thought.

His eyes were shining eagerly; it wasn’t just the delicious LaRusso pizza he was looking forward to, the kind that Daniel always made whenever he was feeling bad for not being there. It was what he knew came after it – or even during the baking process. Once, they got so engrossed in their “morning chores” that the pizza burned to a crisp.

He felt the familiar warmth spreading in his groin just thinking about it.

“But I’m afraid it will take a lot more than a pizza to compensate for your Sunday absence,” he said casually getting up, making half a circle around Daniel like a cat observing a canary in its cage. His numb mind was fully alert now as he noticed the butter next to the sink and his mouth watered when he realized Daniel was wearing an apron whose knot was already coming loose. The string was hanging over his butt and it was just begging to be pulled.

So he pulled.

Daniel was startled. “What? Oh. Johnny. Please,” he lamented when he realized what Johnny was doing to his apron behind his back.

“C’mon, aprons don’t look good on you anyway,” Johnny chuckled unlacing it with a couple of swift moves. “And with bonsai trees even _? Bonsai trees?”_ he scoffed. “C’mon.”

“That’s your son’s present, okay?” Daniel reminded him raising his dripping hands from the sink, trying to ignore Johnny’s wandering fingers as he yanked the apron’s straps down his shoulders without even asking him.

“Yeah, that boy never had taste,” Johnny dismissed him and wrapped his hands around the front of Daniel’s jeans, searching for his buckle.

Daniel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Johnny. I’m serious. I need to go to the dealership right now. We can do this later.”

“How much later, like ‘five in the afternoon’ later?” Johnny mocked. “Because this is what happens when you spend your Sundays at work. _Our_ Sundays.”

“Okay, Johnny this is serious,” Daniel protested raising his hands in surrender just before having his hips yanked roughly against Johnny’s groin.

Johnny pulled out the belt with a single move. “I know this is serious,” he said, his voice hoarse with lust, tossing the belt on the floor, “that’s why I’m doing it.”

“Johnny, _please…”_ Daniel sighed loudly as he felt his own painful erection growing in his pants.

 _“Please?...”_ Johnny repeated unbuttoning his own jeans, his member throbbing in his checkered boxers, rubbing against Daniel’s crack, eager for a sweet and quick release. “Are you begging me to let you go, Danielle? Usually it’s the opposite,” he giggled quietly pulling down Daniel’s trunks. “Oh wow, how come you went silent all of a sudden, was my hand distracting you? Oh I’m _so_ sorry, won’t happen again.”

He was stroking Daniel’s member vividly as he said that and he didn’t even have to try, Daniel was already rock hard; Daniel let his head hang between his shoulders leaning against the sink. He was bucking his ass against Johnny’s hips now in listless abandonment.

“You… bastard…” he grunted. “You fucking… bastard… _Oh…”_

 _“_ C’mon, you love it,” Johnny teased with a devilish smile as he grabbed Daniel by the chin, pulling up his head just enough to get access to his neck, giving it soft bites, letting the skin slide through his teeth. He just loved distracting Daniel from his daily chores and submitting him to such a humiliating position. He _loved_ it. Daniel always thought he was the boss, that he was on top – he had the dealership, the money, the power. Johnny just had to remind him of his place every now and then. For… balance purposes obviously.

 “The kids _\- UH-_ the kids might walk in on us any minute-“ Daniel protested through grunts and moans and kisses and bites, gasping as he felt Johnny’s thick tip -already sticky with precum- probing his hole, hasty fingers filling his still reluctant entrance with butter.

“I – UGH!- I don’t give a shit,” Johnny grunted as he slammed into Daniel’s hole with one hard thrust making him cry out in pain and bend over the sink with a jerk, wincing as he felt the unprepared tightness stretching around his cock.

_You’re a hard-to-get little bitch, LaRusso. As usual._

“Besides I gave Robby enough money for gas and condoms and told Sam to knock themselves out so they won’t be back before noo- oh god, Daniel. You’re so… You’re so-  Oh. Oh fuck.”

It didn’t take him long to empty his release into Daniel’s tight little hole who was now groaning low and loud like an animal, snarling out Johnny’s  name as he was clenching his hole to milk his partner’s hot, hard dick inside. They came almost together, Daniel’s orgasm hitting him just in time, making him gasp helplessly for air as he bent over the unwashed dishes.  Johnny couldn’t hold himself anymore so he let it all out, filling him up with everything he had, his load spurting inside Daniel whose slick buttered hole was still milking him with little jerks – Johnny loved the jerks during the aftershocks, and Daniel knew that very well.

Because Daniel knew all his habits. Every single one of them.

 In moments like this Johnny was certain Daniel would appreciate the swift and effective procedure; besides he was too tense, he needed the release himself just before going to fucking work on a fucking Sunday morning and having to deal with Louie’s shit – _again._ Johnny knew that was the least he could do even if Daniel protested every goddamn time. He’d fuck him intimately against the sink or on the table or while he was taking a shower and that was it, they’d be done in minutes and Daniel would even thank him for it - sometimes with a quick kiss before grabbing the car keys.

Daniel was thanking him now. With those loud orgasmic moans. Thank god they didn’t have neighbours around or they’d never sleep, not with those two fucking like teenagers almost every day.

“Was it good?...” Johnny purred in his ear while Daniel inhaled deeply from the nose, his nostrils flaring as he tried to calm down his beating heart. “Was it?...” Johnny insisted planting soft kisses on Daniel’s shoulder.

He knew Daniel was too angry and too sated to speak right away.

“… You’ll pay for this…” Daniel growled closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“What, you mean you won’t be making pizza tonight? Oh bummer,” Johnny laughed tilting his head from side to side and pulled out softly, relishing the sight of his partner’s hole filled with his cum as it slid out of him. He’d lick him clean if only Daniel let him but he didn’t want to push it, Daniel was already running late.

“Is this all a joke to you?” Daniel grunted grabbing a large chunk of kitchen paper from the cupboard to wipe himself.

“Do you see me laughing?” Johnny retorted with a chuckle and pulled up his jeans. “Here. Your belt.”

“Thanks…” Daniel reached for the belt and slid it through the loops before pushing his purple shirt in his jeans.

Johnny grimaced in slight disapproval as he poured coffee in his favourite mug. “Don’t… don’t do that. You look better with your shirt hanging loose.”

“I’m going to the dealership,” Daniel said.

“No one’s gonna be there, man,” Johnny complained. “It’s Sunday, no one’s gonna see you.”

“C’mon, what got you now? I do that every day.”

“Yeah and I _cringe_ every day…” Johnny mumbled through his teeth hiding his smirk behind the mug as he took a sip from his hot fragrant coffee.

“Okay,” Daniel sighed licking his lips but his smile was mischievous. “Let’s make a deal, I’ll start letting my shirt loose if you stop messing with me just before work, even if it’s a Sunday. Deal?”

“Oh fuck that, no deal,” Johnny shook his head leaning against the table and got another sip.

“What?! Seriously?” Daniel exclaimed.

“What, you thought I was gonna give up on fucking your tight ass first thing in the morning just so that you wouldn’t tuck in your shirt like a dork? Hell no.”

“So I’m a dork,” Daniel said, offended.

“Yeah you’re a dork,” Johnny provoked him, squinting like an annoying little weasel.

“That’s so unfair…”

“It’s not the fucking ‘80s, man, let that shirt loose!” Johnny yelled.

“Oh you’re one to talk about the ‘80s,” Daniel sneered.

“At least I don’t tuck in my shirt like a nerd,” Johnny quipped taking a bite from his toast.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Daniel huffed grabbing the car keys from the table.

Johnny’s lip slowly curled into a crooked smile, his hand lifting the mug to his lips.

“No!” Daniel yapped as soon as he realized what he had just said. “Literally! A pain in the ass! And not a good one!”

Johnny left the mug on the table and motioned calmly towards Daniel, his hands buried in his pockets. “Does that mean no pizza tonight?” he said with a smile, his wrinkles bracketing his soft lips.

Daniel opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He just couldn’t resist this man, could he? After all these years.

“Oh you’re getting your pizza alright,” he said finally, “but nothing else.”

“Wanna bet?” Johnny gave a mocking chuckle raising his brows.

Daniel pursed his lips in a stubborn pout and opened the door shaking his head. “You _are_ a pain in the ass…”

Johnny took another step and pulled him gently by the collar, swiping Daniel’s lips with his own in a slow tender kiss.

“I know…”


End file.
